You Don't Really Know Me
by ciabola
Summary: Robin packs up and returns to Italy, so a new hunter is sent to replace her. But theres something wrong with her. What is it? (rape)
1. prelude

(kosaka)-\ we should be getting our new hunter soon./ Robin had been gone for two months now; she went home one night, and never came back. After two days, haruto went to check, and the room was completely empty. He was going to look deeper into it, but Amon would not let him. Michael checked some records anyway, and figured out she had moved back to Italy for personal reasons. So they sent in for a replacement. (haruto)-\ why do we have to get another guy? Girls are so much more fun to work with./ Michael murmurs something to himself, loud enough to be heard, but too quiet to be understood. (haruto)-\ what was that midhael? I didn't hear you./ ( michael)-\ nothing. Just listening to my music./ Haruto got up and made himself some coffee. Kosaka was being ignored, and didn't like that too much. (kosaka)-\ haruto, why don't you go pick up our new recruit. He should be getting at the air port any moment now. His name is sota according to the information I received. Go, go now! (haruto)-\ sheesh, you act like I wanna stay cooped up in here. Fine im going im going./ Haruto walks out the door and cranks his motorbike up, riding off to the air port.  
__________________________  
  
As he rode there, he wondered what the guy would look like. He wouldn't have to wait long; the ride to the airport is only about 15 minutes. Before he knew it he was already there.  
__________________________  
  
As he walked through the door, the first thing he noticed was a tall man wearing all black. He looked like he was waiting for someone, but not sure who it was. That might be him, haruto thought. He walked up to the man, who was staring at him in the eyes, every move he made until haruto stopped in front of him, when the man got up and walked away. (haruto)-\ hey guy,  
wait!!! Aren't you sota? (no.) a voice from behind said. He turned  
around. (he is not who you are looking for.) 


	2. chap 1

Who he saw when turned around was a girl, just a little smaller than him. She looked up at him, her dull green eyes starring into his. He tensed up, and she noticed, because she smiled, letting a warm glow come across her face. Her relaxed, and she continued (girl)-\ Sota was not intending to come. He signed up for me to be sent here He was my partner. (Haruto)-\ ok. Well what's your name, then?/ (girl)-\ my name is toki./ (Haruto)-\ok fair enough. Lets go./ He walked out to his motorbike, handed her a helmet, and told her to hop on. They left.  
  
_________________________  
  
On the drive to the stn-j, Haruto thinks, \\ toki is not a real name, is it?// he takes a quick glance at her. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she had a death grip on his waist. He didn't mind though. She had probably never ridden a motorbike before. He decided to ask about her name when they got off the bike.  
  
__________________________  
  
After he mounted his bike, they made their way for the door. But before they got there. Haruto stopped. (toki)-\is something troubling you?/ (haruto)-\no. I was just wondering if you would tell me your real name before we walked in there/ she stared for a moment, but it wasn't like the one at the air port. This was a playful smile. (toki)-\ ok. My name destora, but call me sudii./ (Haruto)-\thank you, I appreciate it./ (sudii)- \but do me a favor, and tell me your name./ he looked at dumbfounded for a moment. Then he realized, he hadn't told her his name! How could he have forgotten common curticy like that? (Haruto)-\my names Haruto Sakaki, either one is fine with me./ and with that, they walked into the stn-j building, together.  
  
Normal Default Paragraph Font ColorPosøNP ColorSet¸& StylePosË StyleSetø9 Times New Roman Symbol Unknown Root Entry WordDocument WordDocument CompObj CompObj SummaryInformation SummaryInformation Microsoft Word Document MSWordDoc Unknown Normal Microsoft Word for Windows 95 DocumentSummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation 


	3. chap 2

Who he saw when turned around was a girl, just a little smaller than him. She looked up at him, her dull green eyes starring into his. He tensed up, and she noticed, because she smiled, letting a warm glow come across her face. Her relaxed, and she continued (girl)-\ Sota was not intending to come. He signed up for me to be sent here. He was my partner. (Haruto)-\ mhm fair enough for me who are you?/ (girl)-\ my name is toki./ (Haruto)- \. Lets go./ He walked out to his motorbike, handed her a helmet, and told her to hop on. They left.  
  
_________________________  
  
On the drive to the stn-j, Haruto thinks, \\ toki is not a real name, is it?// he takes a quick glance at her. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she had a death grip on his waist. He didn't mind though. She had probably never ridden a motorbike before. He decided to ask about her name when they got off the bike.  
  
__________________________  
  
After he mounted his bike, they made their way for the door. But before they got there. Haruto stopped. (toki)-\is something troubling you?/ (haruto)-\no. I was just wondering if you would tell me your real name before we walked in there/ she stared for a moment, but it wasn't like the one at the air port. This was a playful smile. (toki)-\ ahh, you figured that wasn't my name? Most people don't, to be honest. I'm Piere./ (Haruto)- \I thought that was a French guys name./ (Piere)- \well yes. My father hoped that by giving me a male name I might be become somewhat of a tomboy, so he could pretend I was the son he'll never have/ he thought about it. Then he realized, he hadn't told her his name! How could he have forgotten common curticy like that? (Haruto)-\my names Haruto . And that's all my mom liked the name so here it is/ then they went inside.  
  
Normal Default Paragraph Font ColorPosHB ColorSetÀå StylePos`U StyleSet¸@ Times New Roman Symbol Unknown Root Entry WordDocument WordDocument CompObj CompObj SummaryInformation SummaryInformation Microsoft Word Document MSWordDoc Unknown Normal Microsoft Word for Windows 95 DocumentSummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation 


	4. chap 3

(Zaizen)-\ well, well, well, now, Peiere. It is very nice to see you. You do remember the restraints you were under, correct? / Haruto looked confused. Since when was Zaizen welcoming commitee? (Piere)- \ Yeah, I do. But before I left they said it would be lifted. Isn't that great? / (Zaizen)-\ really? Well that is unfortunate because I was going to tell you that those restraints are still to be upheld. So I guess that's not all too great is it? / The small smile she had on face wore off. (Piere)-\ really? Why would they lie to me like that? / She didn't really seem to care, but looked a little depressed at that. Michael's mind began to wander. Eventually, it ended up at her skirt, which she had obviously outgrown, because she kept tugging at it He didn't mind though; it's not like she had nasty legs or bad scars. Which made him think, she doesn't have any scars, did she? He looked at her intensely. Nope none. Not even one. What kind of overprotective parents did she have, to not have a single scar from her childhood? Oh well. What did he care? He went back to her skirt. She was fidgeting uncomfortably. Maybe he'd get a peek if he stared long enough. Zaizen didn't stay for long after Piere's last comment. He told her where to leave her things and where she would be staying, but Michael had been staring a little too hard at her skirt, because if he hadn't, maybe he would have heard where she was going to be staying.  
  
Normal Default Paragraph Font ColorPos ColorSet StylePos€ˆ StyleSetpˆ Times New Roman Symbol Unknown Root Entry WordDocument WordDocument CompObj CompObj SummaryInformation SummaryInformation Microsoft Word Document MSWordDoc Unknown Normal Microsoft Word for Windows 95 DocumentSummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation 


	5. chap 4

After he realized that she was gone, Michael went back to his computer work. But he couldn't, just couldn't get that skirt out of his head. He was trying to concentrate, but couldn't. He thought maybe his; music would get him back on track. So he went down the halls to where he slept. When he opened the door, he heard the rustling of clothes and muffled grunts. He turned to his right and opened the door. It was Perie she was changing into some pants. Aww man, Michael thought. Then she pulled down her skirt, revealing tight panties, held snug by a trim waist. He blushed, realizing how perverted he was being, and gently reclosed the door. He went into his own room and collected his music. Then he went into the main room again. Haruto was leaning on his chair, staring at the hall way, apparently waiting for Michael's return. (Haruto)-\hey michael, did you see that skirt? It left nothing to the imagination! Isn't it great? I'm gonna love having her around! / (Michael)-\ yeah, but why is she unpacking? / Haruto looked at him for a moment, but before he could reply, miho had already turned around and begun talking. (Miho)-\ sheesh, Michael, I'd think you'd know better than any one, considering the way you were staring at her. And you didn't think we noticed? / She said it testily, and then turned around sharply and refused to listen to anything else Michael or haruto had to say to her. (Haruto)-\anyways, did you get a peek? / He smiled descretly, as to not upset miho, who was watching them like a hawk. (Michael)-\ no, not even a little one. / But he was still blushing, and haruto didn't believe him. Michael turned around to his desk and sat. He put his music on full blast. He didn't want to think about anything but the task ahead. But her unpacking in the spare room troubled him. He wasn't sure why. He decided to look up something on her.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
He had searched all night. When he got up he stretched, letting his bones creak like an old man. He looked at the clock. It said 12:53. He turned the music off, and yawned. He walked down the hall, and went into his room, but did not fall asleep. Why couldn't he look up any information? The company she had worked at previously didn't record them. Why not? All recruits had their information logged. But what if she wasn't a recruit? What if she had been... bought? But you can't... he fell asleep in the middle of thought. When he woke up the next morning, he had almost completely forgotten about yesterday, but he had a weird dream. He dreamt that Peire told him that she heard what he had said, and he kissed her. Again, and again, and it led further and further... he shook it off. Since someone was here as early as him, he could get a little help with the computers and coffee. He got up and showered, and then he dressed and slowly walked towards Peire's door. He opened it quietly, and walked in. she was still sleeping. He went over and shook her slightly. He whispered quietly in her ear. Peire...Peire....wake up for me ok? She grunted, and stirred a little, but eventually woke up. She popped up and stared at him. Michael's face grew blood red. He covered his eyes and began to stumble over his words (Michael)-\I...ummm....well....you....ehh....?/ she looked at him then she grew red, and grabbed her robe that was lying on the bed beside her. (Peire)-\ sorry I don't really expect people to barge in on my sleeping. I'll come out after a shower. / As she pulled her robe on, he noticed she had a weird making, like a cat. (Michael)-\cat tattoo?/ (Piere)-\ uhh yeah./ (Michael)-\ can I call you kitty, then?/ Piere smiled. (Piere)-\sure. Now get out, I have to stand up. / Michael quickly left the room and went into the main room. Haruto and miho were already there. They weren't talking, just sitting and staring out the window quietly. He sat down at his computer, and turned it on. (Miho)-\ where's Piere? / Piere walks down the hall. She was wearing her red robe, which made her eyes really stand out. She looked groggy, and annoyed. (Piere)-\ Michael, where is the bathroom? / (Michael)-\ first door to the left, kitty. / She smiled, and then turned around. Haruto frowned. (Haruto)-\ why does she look so, unattractive this morning? Did you do something to her last night? That's just wrong. / (Michael)-\ she's not unattractive she's pretty hot, when she dressed up. Sides, you were the one who was so happy we got someone new to work with, so shut up. / Michael smiled internally.. 


	6. chap 5

Piere yawned absently as she walked into the main room. She sat near haruto on the floor, and looked at the sky. (Piere)- \So is this all we ever do around here, cause if so, I think I'll like over here!/ (Michael)- \ actually, we're just kind of waiting for the computers to warm up, and then I'll fill you in./ she pouted a little, but then she stared out the window without blinking for so long that haruto almost thought she was crying. (Haruto)-\ why don't you go take a walk outside. I'll go with you. / She nodded and got up. When she walked near him he could've swore she really had been crying, because her eyes were red. (Haruto)-\ what's wrong? Why are you crying? / She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. (Piere)-\ nothing. Can you help me with my bags? I'm gonna take them to my new apartment. / He nodded and then she turned around to Michael. (Piere)- \ want to come along with us? Its not far I promise. / Michael looked at her sadly. (Michael)-\ I wish I could. I'll wait for you guys to come back. / She nodded and went back and grabbed her bags; actually one tattered old one. She pulled it over her shoulder and began to walk out the door. Haruto looked over sympathetically at Michael. Haruto knew what it was like, all cooped in one place... but he didn't want to get into that, at least not right now, that is. He followed Piere outside.  
  
___________________________  
  
(Piere)-\ man, I really hate riding your bike./ Piere looked nervously at his bike, as if it were her greatest fear. Haruto tried to ignore her, knowing that this was the only M.O.T. he really had. (Haruto)-\ so, where is this new place you speak of?/ (Piere)-\ third building on the left on the street five blocks down from the airport./ he calculated the directions in his head, and then strapped on his helmet. Piere pulled the tattered bsackpk on and then grabbed the other helmet. She got on and as soon as he revved up the engines, she jumped and then put a death grip on haruto. He just smiled and drove off. As they rode, Piere wondered about her foolish decisions. (Piere)-\ what will Miss Koiyama think? / Michael had just tuned off the engine when she said that. (Haruto)-\ what the hell is you talking about? / She jumped a little, not knowing she had said that aloud. She shook it off, and pulled her leg over and got off the bike. She showed him all the way up, and let him take a quick look, before shooing him out. (Piere)-\ comes on! You have to go before misskoiyama comes back. I'm supposed to be restrained from all males when im not in the work place or I'll get sent to live in ravens flat again or even Mr. Zaizen/ before he could respond she had pushed him out the building and into the street. (Haruto)-\ moooooooody! / He waited for her. She didn't know he had waited for her, because she stayed for at least 30 mins. Before she came back out, changed and all freshened up. (Piere)-\ why did you wait for me haruto? Miss Koiyama gave me a bike, so I could've ridden back on my own. / (haruto)-\ a motor bike? You're too young. / She pulled up a medium sized blue bike from behind her. Then she got on and rode off without him. (Haruto)-\ hey, put on a helmet at least damnit! / He got on his motor bike and pursued her. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, just enjoying the scenery. She didn't notice the big rig in front of her; she didn't hear haruto's screams. She didn't know see or hear, but she felt.  
_______________________________  
  
When her head hit the floor, she knew nobody could see her blood. She got up and ran past the crowd of people, hiding her wound with her hand. She went into an alley, and hid by garbage can. (Piere)-\ joy! Joy gets your ass over here RIGHT NOW!!!!!/ A tall woman walked into the opposite side of the alley. As she walked towards Piere, several people including haruto stopped in front of her and asked her if she had seen an injured young girl. The woman shook her head and they continued on. She stopped in front of Piere (joy)-\ what the heck happened to you? / (Piere)-\ im not sure. I just remember falling down and then, bleeding. If the see my blood is not normal, there will be problems. I was wondering if you'd be able to help me out. / Joy just stood there, smiling for a moment. Then she removed her glove. It revealed a marking; similar to the one Michael had seen on piere's body. Piere turned and pulled her shirt down to reveal her marking, and joy placed her hand on piere's marking. A reddish glow appeared on piere's back, and her head wound was gone. She nodded in silent appreciation and admiration. Then joy silently walked away. Piere got up and left the alley. She left the bike and continued the long walk to raven's flat. 


	7. chap 6

By the time she had returned, it was about 11:15a.m. They had left an hour and a half ago. When she walked into the building, miho and Michael sat alone, their backs facing each other. They turned to her when the door opened. Miho returned to her work, but Michael got up. (Michael)-\ where's haruto? What took you guys so long to get back? / She stared at him, but her eyes weren't seeing anything. He shook her. (Michael)-\ what's-going-on!? / She focused in again. (Piere)-\ I'm sorry Michael. Haruto said he was going to some bar place thing. He should be back soon. Can I sit down please? / He pulled up a chair for himself then one for her. (Piere)-\ thank you very much, Michael. / (Michael)-\ mhm you're welcome. Now tell me what happened. / She waved it off as if it were nothing, and started to wipe the sweat off her brow. Michael was frustrated by now. He got up and went back to his computer to continue working. Piere began to play with a piece of black paper. Then she crumpled it up and left it one the nearest table, and got up and exited the building. When miho was sure she was gone out the place completely and down the street, she slowly got up and went to the paper. Should I really, miho thought, be doing this? Its none of my business what she does. But what if he's hurt? She nodded her head. She was doing this for haruto, not for her own entertainment and pleasure. She reached for the paper, soiled with piere's thoughts and memories. She was less than an inch away. Almost there, she thought. Almost-- (haruto)-\ piere! Piere! Is she in here? She crashed her bike and hurt herself, but she ran off and I haven't seen her since! Miho, did she come in here? / Miho turned around, feeling ashamed of what she had just done. The paper was just filled with her crush on michael, how hot she thought he was, how bad she had felt when she found out michael wasn't allowed outside, blah blah blah. Miho wondered. How did she fall so deeply in love with Michael in hardly a day? Anyways, that proved nothing. At least nothing important at the moment. (Haruto)-\ miho, did you see her or not? / Miho snapped out of it. (Miho)-\ come on I'll show you which way I saw her go./ miho felt badly about what she had done, otherwise she would have pretended not to hear. (Miho)-\ I'll be back soon, ok? If Amon comes in, just tell him what's happened. / Michael didn't turn around, he simply nodded. Miho and haruto exited and got into miho's car.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Michael had only realized minutes ago that was supposed to be looking up all the information n he possibly could on a witch, named joy Koiyama. The repot was due in a couple of hours, and with all the commotion going on, he had completely forgotten about it. So far he had found out was that she was 28 years of age and works at a retirement home as a caregiver. She was born in France and moved here only two years ago. She had very recently taken in a young French girl, who apparently has no real background. That was unusual, it's like she just, came out of nowhere. But she had nothing to do with the assignment. He skipped over her and went to the next page of information.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Miho made a sharp turn. (Miho)-\I'm positive that she went this way, but I don't where she went after that that. / But haruto knew. She had went back home, why didn't he think of that! (Haruto)-\ come on, lets trade, I know where she went. / (miho)-\ are you sure? / He nodded. She stopped the car and they traded seats. It was kind weird, not having a helmet or his legs on different sides. He sped off in the direction of her apartment, passing the crash site, where there were news cameras and people talking to the reporters. Haruto took a quick glace out a t the site. He saw her bike, the front wheel all crushed up and pooped, he front half of bike a complete mess. He shuddered. Miho was staring out the site, too. (Miho)-\what the heck happened there?!/ Haruto didn't answer. She understood. He probably really likes her, miho thought. They got and went upstairs inside the building, and he showed her which door to go to. You do it, there's some kind of problem with her roomy and dudes. Before miho could protest, haruto was knocking on the door. No answer. He knocked more firmly. Still no answer. Then he kicked the door down in impatience. They walked inside. The home seemed empty; no lights were on, and the windows were closed tightly, but since it was still early morning, there was enough light to see everything. Haruto saw a small ivory elephant; it was blue, and smeared with fingerprints. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. This might help, he thought. (Miho)-\ this place reeks of evil. / Haruto turned around, startled. Her voice was thick and hoarse. Then, footsteps were heard coming down the hall (person)-\ its ok piere, don't cry, everything will be all right. / Haruto thought he recognized that voice. It was that woman he saw in the alleyway. (Haruto)-\ damn! I think she was talking to piere! That means they'll be coming in here. Miho come on we got to open a window and get outta here! / She nodded and he unlocked a window. Luckily they were only 4 feet above the ground. They jumped out and ran to Miho's car. Then they sped off to raven's flat, the ivory elephant resting safely in haruto's pocket. 


	8. chap 7

(Due to demand by our anonymous reader, I changed the speaking format. I only did that because my sister promised to type for me and I want to torture her, but since now the deals off I'm changing it)  
  
Haruto's heart was beating rapidly. He felt like he had just run a mile. Miho looked scared, too. They knew that it was the beginning. The beginning of the end. Something was obviously not right with this girl, or with her roommate. When they returned to raven's flat, dojima was sitting quietly behind Michael, watching him look up something. Haruto pulled the ivory elephant out of his pocket. He showed it to miho. "I picked this up from piere's home. This will probably help us out." She nodded. He put it on his desk, and headed to the bathroom. Miho waited for him. While she was waiting, Piere walked in, her eyes a little puffy, but you couldn't really tell she'd been crying. Michael turned around, only to turn back around sharply, not wanting to see her. She stood in the doorway, only staring at his back emptily. If you walked between them, you could feel the tension. Dojima looked at them back and forth then returned to watch Michael, but he had stopped typing. "Fine," he said sadly, "let's talk." Her facial expression remained unchanged as she followed Michael as he went to the back room. However, she stopped when she saw the ivory elephant. She touched it "oh. Miss Koiyama has one just like this. She strokes it everyday to release her emotions." Piere stroked it fumblingly, obviously mimicking the woman she spoke of. Then she followed after Michael again. Miho smiled. "Got ya," she whispered softly. Piere smiled to herself and murmured back "no, I've got you." 


	9. chap 8

(No I'm not a miho hater; it's just that in this story, she does kind of gonna sound like the office slut. Believe it or not)  
  
Dojima yawned loudly. "She's only been here for two days and they're already serious. How nasty." She got up and made herself some coffee. Miho was looking at the elephant. This could change everything. But did she really want things to change? When they get new hunters something always changes; when haruto came, Michael said he no longer loved her. When robin came, she was less useful to everyone. When Piere came, Amon began... acting funny. He no longer called her; he didn't even come in today. Or he was late, which he never is. He's probably upset because robin left. How could he love robin more than she? What can robin possibly provide for Amon that I cannot? Or is it because Piere is attractive to him? She does kind of remind you of robin, because of her eyes, but that's all. And besides, Piere isn't a nun who sets things on fire with her mind. But there is something weird about this girl, and if she's a witch who causes harm, she will be hunted. And if not, then I and haruto are fuckin screwed.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Piere followed Michael to the place that had been her room only yesterday. What she had called a bed was four boxes lined up and covered with thick sheets. He sat down on the "bed" while she sat cross-legged on the floor. "How could you," she said, "be so cruel as to let them break into my home and take something. And I know what your gonna say, 'I didn't know, they only said they were going out to look for you.' you knew that was bullshit. I'm pretty sure they convinced themselves that that was what they were doing, but I know otherwise." The way she was talking was really beginning to scare michael. Was this the real piere showing through? "Piere, I-" he was interrupted by haruto's yelling. They went to see what was going on. Dojima was leaning over miho, who was explaining something to her. Haruto was looking out the window, saying "fuck!" every five seconds. Michael was going to ask "what happened," but piere beat him to it. When she said it haruto turned around and screamed, "when the hell did you get here?" she backed off a little, but said "working. Doing my job." he frowned, and walked up to her. "don't be a smartass, you little bitch!!!" he punched her in the face, and she fell back, bleeding. She rubbed her jaw, and tears of pain welled up in her eyes. "hey man, what the hell?" michael said calmly, trying to somewhat soothe them both at the same time. Miho and dojima stayed still, stunned. "I knew it," miho whispered. "its beginning. Its changing again" 


	10. chap 9

(thank you for reviewing!!!!!)  
  
"and to think I ever liked you..." haruto said angrily. "yesterday," dojima chimed in, trying and failing to lighten the mood a little. "you're really mean, you know!." piere yelled at him. He picked her up by the neck of her shirt and pinned her to the wall. "ow! Put me down you bastard!" he just pinned her tighter to the wall. "damnit'" michael said,"let her go! Settle this like a sensible person." "no." haruto said. "now, shut the fuck up, I'm not talking to you." he let her down, and then pulled out his orbo gun. "now," haruto said, letting piere down but still holding her against the wall. (now what would happen next is really NC-17, which isn't allowed, so I can't put it in. I apologize for having to cut it out.) haruto stood up, and wiped off his orbo gun. Michael, dojima and miho were still unconscious, and they didn't know what happened.   
  
By the time piere regained consciousness, she was in the hospital. She knew, because all the walls were white. "I'm in the hospital," she said, obviously to herself. She knew what had happened, she remembered, she remembered it all, but she wished he hadn't; it hurt like friggin heck, and she wanted it to go away so badly, but it would not. She closed her eyes and relaxed a little for a few minutes. Then, michael came into the room. "oh dojima," he whispered. "piere is still unconscious. Lets come ba- " "I'm awake, please don't leave me here alone." michael turns to her. "piere?" he and dojima came in and sat at her side. "where is miho?" michael made a gesture to her left and she turned around. There was miho, sleeping on the box/bed. She looked so tired and weak. "where's haruto?" dojima winced and looked away. She was still in denial she didn't believe that haruto would rape piere, and especially not the way it seemed in the tape when they went back and played the surveillance tapes. "we don't know, he ran off, and we haven't been able to find him. I can't think of anywhere he could go, but who knows what kind of connections he's got in this crazy ass town." piere looked down (or whichever dirction) at her covered feet. Why would he run away now? "I need to get outta here. I cant stay in a hospital." michael looked confused. "hospital? We're in raven's flat still. Why do you think im sitting here right now visiting you? I couldn't go to a hospital Zaizen's got me on intense lockdown." that made her think, "where the hell is Zaizen, anyways?" I don't know. I checked his office. Kosaka's not there either. 


End file.
